Finding Family
by vic32
Summary: After helping Fraser through his crisis and discovering the true nature of their feelings, Ray returns to Chicago with Fraser to see family. The strength of family will see them through the challenges they still face." Squeal to Tough Cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Family**

Having completed all they needed for their trip to Chicago and having added Benton to their plans and now their lives. Fraser and Ray sat on the couch leaning on one another hands intertwined as they gave each other the support they needed. Ray was the first to speak, "So Ben you going to be ok tomorrow at Laura's funeral"? Brining Ray's hand to his lips and kissing it, "It won't be easy Ray it's still quite a shock. I should have seen it Ray. I mean those forms for Benton's custody and having to sign the birth Certificate. I just should have seen it"?

Ray turned to face Fraser taking both his hands in his, "Ben no one saw anything. I didn't sure we both thought it was odd. Laura was acting strange. We put it down to all the stress she has been under. Ben she had you sign the birth cert as another way to not have her husband have any control over Benton. The judge has made it clear that he won't and that we have Benton for good Ben. We'll face tomorrow together Ben with Benton. And we'll get through Chicago as a family. It will be scary as hell but we're a duet remember but now we're a trio".

Fraser smiled a sweet smile gripping Ray's hand tighter, we are indeed a trio now Ray and of course Diefenbaker. I understand Ray that Laura was just trying to protect Benton. We'll make sure he knows her. He has been through so much in just his three months on this earth you know"?

They sat for awhile longer snuggled up together. Listening to one another's breathing. Diefenbaker was in his new spot under Benton's cot keeping watch and protecting his new pack mate. After a while Fraser and Ray headed foe bed not before checking on the new family member. It was going to be a very long and stressful day tomorrow.

Morning dawned and they were in their new routine. While Fraser prepared breakfast Ray took care of Benton cleaning and changing him before his morning feed. After burping him and settling him into his chair they ate there own breakfast. This time it was ate in silence both was just as nervous as the other. There suites hung ready for them to wear the flowers were picked from there garden that were going to go down with her. Ray thought photos from Benton's blessing should go down with her as well. One with just herself with Benton and another of all of them together. Fraser had some of her with Lucy that could go down as well. It was agreed they would place them in the coffin before it was closed.

Standing in the funeral parlour Fraser was holding Ray's hand in his right while hold Benton in his left arm. The rest of the village waited outside leaving them to say goodbye on there own before they closed the coffin and to be carried to the grave site to be buried with Lucy.

Ray spoke gently to Laura it seemed silly but right, "Hey Laura you look good god that was a stupid thing to say but you do. We brought Benton to say goodbye. Ben and I promise we won't let you down with him. He will know who you are. We brought some photos from Benton's blessing and Ben got some of Lucy thought you'd like them". Ray placed the photos in the coffin along with the flowers.

Fraser stepped forward here he was yet again burring yet another Fraser. Of course he hadn't known she was a Fraser till recently and whished he'd known sooner. Fraser found his voice although it was shaky, "Thank you Laura for trusting us with Benton and for not blaming me for Lucy's death. I know I let you down but you never believed that even though I know I did. I hope you are with Lucy now and have peace. Don't worry about Benton he will be fine". With that Fraser nodded and the coffin was closed and place into the horse drawn carriage that waited outside to take her to her resting place.

The sky's where clear but it was frosty cold as they all sat at the grave side. Fr Byrne preformed the ceremony said the prayers and blessed the coffin with incense and holy water as he spoke, "we bless your body and your soul as we lay you to rest. May you have eternal rest and peace? May the lord guide you and keep you safe. God bless and Amen".

Fr Byrne asked if anyone would like to say a few words. So Fraser stood up and went up front. Looking nervous and shifting his feet, "Laura was a wonderful woman strong and brave. She had such wonderful children she'd be so proud. Sadly Laura had see Lucy die which is the hardest thing a parent can go through. And now Benton he is such a lovely little boy who Laura has entrusted on Ray and myself. We promise not to let her down. Rest in peace Laura". Fraser wiped a tear from his eyes as he stepped down to stand by Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker.

They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Everyone from the village and the children from throw a signal flower into the grave. Anna and Linda and the children from the school sung Amazing Grace as they did. Everyone left for the community centre where there was food and refreshments waiting for them. Leaving Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker to say a last goodbye.

Fraser and Ray dropped off Benton at Tilly's as she was looking after some of the younger children from the village who's parents where attending the funeral. She pulled them both into huge hugs. Tilly's eyes glistened with tears, "Oh my brave boy's how are you keeping. I'm here anytime you need me ok. You are so strong and so brave for taking Benton. I know you'll both give him a great life". With some more hugs there were off.

Fraser and Ray made there way to the hall while Diefenbaker played outside. Both didn't feel like going. They just wanted to go home with Benton and Diefenbaker and make sure everything was packed and ready as they were flying out tomorrow.

Everyone more or less said the same thing to them. 'Sorry for your loss if you need anything you know where I am'. They all meant well Fraser and Ray knew this but they just wanted out of there.

They where just to tired and quiet frankly still in shock. Everything had come at them so fast. They where glad to see Anna and Linda they had been a great help to them.

Anna asked, "Well boys you all packed and ready to go or would you like a hand with that". Ray smiled, "Na we're good Ben did it last night we just have to check it thank you anyway". They chatted for a little bit longer.

Fraser and Ray managed to drag themselves away after a bit. It was just too much for them and they wanted to be alone with Benton and Diefenbaker as when they where going to be in Chicago they would be surrounded by people all the time. The stress of having to not only explain Benton but there relationship and the fact they where getting married. And that Ray was leaving his job and moving to Canada to start a life with his new family. It was a lot and it was catching up with them they needed rest before it all happened.

They arrived at Tilly's to pick up Benton and she brought them in for some tea. On seeing how tired they where she said, "Oh my boys come sit and have some supper so you can go straight to bed when you go home. You're flying early right"? With a half smile Fraser answered, "Yes Tilly we're flying out at nine in the morning".

As they sat and ate there lovely supper Tilly spoke, "I know you're probably sick of hearing sorry for your loss and I'm hear if you need me. But I really am. Any time you need a break I'll take Benton for you. Go home and get yourselves to bed you look dead on your feet". Fraser and Ray answered together, "Thank you Tilly your very good friend". With more hugs and kisses them where on there way home.

They were soon back at there cabin. With the last checks on their bags and making sure their tickets and passports where in order they went to bed.

Ray turned to face Fraser, "Ben please tell me you packed the disposable nappies and NOT the cloth ones. because I'm telling you now I'm not using them not while we are travelling now way no how". Fraser silenced Ray by putting his finger to Ray's lips, "Ray, Ray, Ray I did and I agree it will be easier while we are travelling". Ray nodded and kissed Fraser long and deep, "Thank god".

They shared some more lazy kisses and cuddled into each other as they drifted off to sleep. Ready to face the long trip to Chicago and all that came with it.

**Well that was chapter 1. Stick around for more. Please read and review there always welcome. Thank you. Thank you to my muse couldn't do it without you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

There morning routine started earlier then usual. Since Fraser's friend Eric was picking them up in his light air craft in there landing strip behind there cabin and taking them to Yellowknife to catch there plane to Toronto before going onto O'Hare. Eric had told them he was going there anyway so it would be no trouble but Fraser suspected it was just a rouse. But Eric was a good friend.

Ray was dressed and ready muttering and waving his hands everywhere, "Ok, ok Ben we have our bags we have our passports and tickets. We have you Benton and Diefenbaker and our money. What are we forgetting cos ya no I know we are forgetting something"? Ray continued to pace and mutter while Fraser tried to get his attention. "Ray, Ray, Ray, Stanley". Ray turned, "What".

Ray then realised that Fraser had called him Stanley. Starring at Fraser, "Ben did you just call me Stanley"? Fraser smiled a cheeky smile, "Yes Ray I did to get your attention. I thought about giving you one of Benton's pacifiers. I thought it might calm you down. Do you want one"? Fraser said holding one up to Ray.

Ray finally sat, "Hardy Har, Har Ben I'm just nervous. It's going to be a very stressful trip Ben. Is Turnbull still picking us up at the airport? Oh god that means he's the first one we have to tell all this to isn't he". Fraser covered Ray's hand with his, "Ray Turnbull is a good man and he will take it well so don't worry".

With an hour to go before Eric was to arrive for them Billy and his brother James arrived. They were staying at Fraser and Ray's cabin to look after the horses and sled dogs while they were on their trip to Chicago. Billy and James usually looked after the horses anyway and were very reliable young men.

Ray made them some coffee to greet them, "So Billy and James Ya up to the task. Now no wild parties or girls up here. Our babies are in your care". They all laughed Ray was calling the horse's and sled dogs their babies since he knew he was staying. They all laughed.

Billy spoke, "Don't worry Ray we'll take good care of them and the cabin. Is there any repairs that you need doing while your gone we can take care of those for you. And we promise no wild parties or girls or boys up here". That was said with a wink.

Fraser chuckled, "Thank you boy's I know we can trust you. It means a lot to us that you're doing this for us. There are a few repairs that need doing anything you can do really is a great help".

Billy and James blushed, "It's no problem Sergeant. It's our pleasure after all you've done for our family it's the least we could do. Sir I think your ride is here". Billy pointed out the back at the light air craft landing. Fraser stood, "Please call me Fraser when I'm not on duty and thank you again for this I mean that".

As they sat in Eric's plane just about to take off Ray suddenly jumped up, Ben, Ben did you bring". Before he could finish Fraser held up the ear plugs for Benton's ears to protect him from the noise from the plane. Ray sat and smiled, "Ya read my mind Ben guess we still have it". Fraser leaned over and kissed Ray, "Never doubt it Ray". As they took off for Yellowknife Benton slept soundly.

It wasn't long before Eric dropped them off at Yellowknife airport, "Well boy's you going to be ok. Just give me a ring when you're coming back and I'll pick you up and take you home. Have a safe trip and good luck". They both thanked and he was on his way. They got Diefenbaker safely on in his cart and themselves on the plane for there very long trip ahead.

Travelling with a baby was not easy. Between the carry cot the portable cot for sleeping in and the nappy bag and everything that went with it was quite a show. Everyone kept making goo, goo eyes at Benton and at Ray's Mountie Ray did not like that at all. It was on their connection flight from Toronto to O'Hare that they where met with the SMELL. As Ray was seated on the outside seat he had no choice to be the one to change Benton. Benton had a whopper of a nappy. This made Fraser smile to see the look on Ray's face and those of the people on the plane that got a whiff of the smell.

As Ray picked up Benton and the nappy bag he leaned towards Fraser, "Ben don't think I'm going to forget this. I will make you pay". Ray throws him one of his most cheeky grins. Fraser whispered back, "Understood" and gave back an equally cheeky grin of his own.

Ray found that the changing tables where in the disabled toilets and they where not easy to use. Benton was in one of his wriggly moods but also one of his smiling and cooing ones so it was ok Ray didn't mind so much. On his way back to his seat with Benton Ray apologised to everyone for the smell. Because lets face it was that bad. They would be glad to reach Chicago at this rate.

Ray and Fraser were never so glad to reach Chicago in there lives. It had been a very long trip and was worn out. Once off the plane they needed a plan. Fraser turned to Ray, "Ray why don't you take Benton and go collect Diefenbaker and I'll go get our bags Benton's push chair and cot and we'll meet back here". Nodding, "Ok Ben good plan see you in a few so pitter patter". They where faster then they thought. Diefenbaker was first out he was so glad to get out of that crate and all there bags and even Benton's push chair and cot where out first. Fraser and Ray though and hoped that this was not the calm before the storm.

Coming through arrivals Ray wondered what the hell they looked like. Two men a Wolf and a baby and a whole lot of bags sounds like a TV show. Coming through the doors to the people waiting for the arriving passengers. Ray and Fraser both knew that Turnbull would not be hard to miss. Ray was right there he was standing there looking like something off a Christmas tree as Ray would say. Ray found himself smiling as he thought that he thought that about Fraser the first day he met him.

Turnbull stood there with a huge smile on his face so big that Ray though his face would break. As they got nearer they saw he was holding a big sign that read, 'WELCOME HOME SEGREANT FRASER'. Jumping with glee, "Oh welcome home sir and Detective Kowalski". Bending to look into the carry cot that Fraser was holding, "And who do we have here young man"? Before they could answer him Diefenbaker barked, "Oh and Diefenbaker welcome" Turnbull scratched behind his ears and Dief wind in pleasure from it.

Fraser answered, "It's nice to be back Turnbull thank you. We do have something's to tell and it dose involve the baby but we'll tell once we get to Ray's apartment if that's ok"? Turnbull looked concerned but nodded, "Very well sir the car is just outside come along".

They headed outside and Fraser had thought that Turnbull would be using his own car to bring them home. But no Turnbull had brought the consulate car. Fraser turned to Turnbull, "You brought the consulate car"? Turnbull blushed, "Ah yes sir my new commanding officer insisted I did when he found out it was you I was picking up sir".

This puzzled Fraser and Ray they both looked at each other and back at Turnbull. So Fraser asked, "Ah Turnbull who is your new commanding officer"? Turnbull smiled happy, "Ah Sergeant Shee sir". Fraser thought for a moment remembering the name, "Turnbull is that sergeant Robert Shee". Nodding his head excitedly, "Why yes sir it is do you know him"?

Fraser smiled at that, "Yes Turnbull he was one of my closet friends at the academy he was a good man. I hope he is a good commanding officer"? Turnbull replied happily, "Oh yes sir he is a very fine one no collecting dry cleaning" he said that with a wink. This made them all burst into laughter.

Te another show getting everything into the car. Ray was beginning to think that everything that they did from now on was going to be a show. Looking at his watch Ray saw that they'd make it home just in time for Benton's next feed. Unless Turnbull drove like Fraser use to.

Opening the door to his apartment Ray was glad they made it one piece. Turnbull drove like well there isn't words for it lets just say NOT good. Ray put the bags down. Turnbull had the carry sleeping cot and Benton's push chair while Fraser had Benton and the nappy. The apartment smelled clean and fresh and aired out. Francesca most defiantly had been doing a good job. He'd only asked her to look after his turtle he didn't expect her to do all this. Ray went to check on his turtle he looked good expect when he looked closer he saw two in the tank. Before he freaked out thinking he'd lost his mind Ray saw the note that was left.

_Hi Ray_

_You__'__re probably wondering about your new roommate. I thought your little guy looked kind a lonely so I saw this little one in the pet shop. He looked alone also and I couldn__'__t leave there. They now have each other for friends. His name is Steve by the way, enjoy._

_You sis_

_Frannie_

Tears stung Ray's eyes as he read the note and thought about how much he loved his (Sister) she was family now and Ray felt it. Fraser got worried seeing Ray's eyes and ran to his side, "What's wrong Ray you ok something happen"? Ray handed Fraser the note, "Na just Frannie being Frannie come on coffee tea and we'll spill the beans to Turnbull". Hugging Ray first, "Right you are Ray".

Finally they all sat there just looking at each other. Turnbull was getting worried, "Sir is everything alright"? Fraser and ray met his worried gaze. Fraser cleared his throat and answered, "Well yes ah no ah ok". Finally finding his words Fraser went on, "What we tell you now Turnbull you must keep to yourself as we would like to tell people ourselves is that understood"? Turnbull grew even more worried, "Yes sir certainly sir ".

They stayed quite for a few moments. Taking a deep breath Fraser told the tale of Laura and Lucy his voice cracking now and then. But now it came to Benton, "Turnbull ray and I well we're getting married and Ray is leaving the force and moving to Canada". Turnbull looked from one to the other with such glee in his voice, "Oh Sir that is wonderful news I'm so happy for you both". Turnbull proceeded to hug the life out of both of them. Ray blushed, "Am thanks Turnbull ah Ben what about Benton"?

Fraser went on, "Oh yes now as for Benton" pointing to the baby. "His mother was Laura the lady I told you about she gave Ray and I custody and asked us to be his guardians. She hadn't told us that she was dying it was after Benton's blessing that she passed away. She blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. You see I didn't know that she was a Fraser I only knew her as Mrs Coyne. It hasn't been easy but we won't let her down I did once I won't let myself do it again"?

Ray was by his side in an instant, "No Ben you did not let her down. Lucy's death was NOT your fault. Laura didn't think so the village doesn't think so and I don't think so. So stop beating yourself up over this". Looking into Ray's eyes seeing only the truth in them Fraser nodded.

Turnbull was quite for a moment, "Sir if I may. I know you and Detective Kowalski will be excellent fathers". He paused. "You were very good to me sir. You looked after me very well. I heard what Inspector Thatcher used to say behind my back that I was hit by the dumb stick but you stuck up for me and that meant a lot sir thank you and if anyone can do it you two can. Ray and Fraser met his eyes Fraser and Ray answered, "Thank you Turnbull that means a lot to us and Turnbull please call me Ray ok".

Turnbull continued, "Thank you Ray, Sir if you need anything while you're here either with Ray's papers for moving to Canada or a baby sitter for Benton I'm your man. I mean that sir anything you need". Looking at his watch Turnbull stood up, "Sir I'm very sorry but I must be going Sergeant Shee has a meeting across town soon and I have to drive him".

Both men walked him to the door, "Thank you for your help and your help would be very grateful thank you". With that he left and they where alone and very tired. They would have a nap after they'd feed Benton have pizza which Ray had missed, And get ready for what ever was a head of them and they would do it as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sitting at the breakfast table Fraser had finished feeding Benton and so began to drink his own tea. Benton as usual lay in his arms starring up into his face. Fraser found comfort and peace in this the baby seemed so happy and relaxed.

Fraser was pondering how to approach the phone call he'd just gotten from his superior officer in Ottawa Brian Waters. He'd told Fraser about a new cross border programme they wanted to set up. They where already trying this in the larder cities but not in the Territories and Mr Waters wanted Fraser's Detachment to be the first to do it. To bring American Detective to liaise with them. Mr Waters asked Fraser to ask his former partner Ray Kowalski as Mr Waters was a huge admirer of his. He was hoping the Ray would be willing to do this. Mr Waters made it clear to Fraser that he would be Ray's boss he would pick his hours call all the shots and he could stay for as long as he wanted. Fraser thought this might be a great idea as Ray would not lose his pension or benefits.

Ray stirred in his sleep waking for a moment and just for a few seconds not remembering where he was. Ray then noticed that he was alone in the bed and that Benton was not in his cot. Glancing at the clock Ray saw that it was after ten in the morning.

Jumping out of bed, "Shit, Shit why'd he let me sleep so late" Ray muttered to himself. After going to the bathroom Ray headed to the kitchen and paused in the door way. Ray was looking at a marvellous site. Ben and Benton were sitting at the kitchen table and Ben was telling Benton there planed for the day. Ray laughed quietly to himself at Ben saying, "Now Benton you be good today for daddy ok. No stinky nappies you did enough of that on the plane". Fraser began making the puffin face which made Benton coo even louder.

Finally Fraser caught Ray out of the corner of his eye and Blushed. "How long you been standing there Ray". Ray moved closer, "Long enough to hear you say the word stinky" Ray said through giggles.

Ray leaned down and gave Fraser a very good morning kiss, Morning Ben". Kissing Benton's head, "Morning buddy". Not forgetting Diefenbaker scratching behind his ears, "Morning no 1 son". Dief licked his face in response.

After getting his morning coffee and his customary candy in it Ray sat down. Taking a sip and sighing in contentment, "Ben why'd Ya let me sleep so late I could have help you with Benton. There was no need to do it alone". Fraser covered Ray's hand lovingly, "Ray you had a very long day yesterday and you needed your sleep".

Shaking his head, "Ben you had just as long a day as I had". Drinking his tea, "I'm fine Ray but I do have a proposition for you". Ray wriggled his eyebrows, "Oh Ya". Fraser giggled, "Ray". Fraser put a now sleeping Benton back in his chair.

Fraser sat back down and looked at Ray. Fraser then cleared his throat, "Ray I got a phone call this morning from my superior officer in Ottawa Brain Water's. He offered me the chance to be the first in the Territories to start a cross border programme that would bring American Detectives to liaise with us. And he asked if I'd approach you he named you pacifically. He said that I'd be your boss pick your hours and such and you could stay for as long as you wanted to. You wouldn't lose your pension or benefits and plus we'd be partners again".

Ray sat starring at Fraser, "Am Ben you serious. I mean. What". Fraser was getting nervous, "Ray you don't have do this if you don't want to. It's just he admired you so much thought you'd be perfect to be the first".

Ray was in shock, "Ok, ok let me get this straight. I could get a transfer work for you. You pick my hours. You'd be my boss. I wouldn't lose my pension or benefits and he asked for me first. If I did this could I do it part time and still you know looks after Benton and have my business like we planned"?

Thinking for a moment, "Yes Ray I can arrange so you could do it part time and still have the other stuff we planed. I could make so you're just on call come in when we need you so you could still do what you wanted to do".

Ray couldn't help the smile from coming across his face. Fraser went on, Ray you don't have to decide today but we do need to know soon so you could talk about with Lt Welsh about getting it sorted out". Ray just kept saying over and over, "Yes, Yes, Yes Ben I'd love it it's perfect. I know I said I was burned out down here but that's a knew challenge so perfect". And grinning Ray said cheekily, "Yes Sir". Fraser pulled Ray into a passionate kiss, "Love you Ray". Ray murmured against Fraser's lips, "Love Ya Ben".

Now they all stood outside the 27th just looking at the building. Fraser had Benton in his carry cot and Ray had the nappy bag flung over his shoulder. Fraser leaned into Ray, "Ray we're going to be fine". Ray gave a nervous smile, "Ya I know but Ben what will we tell Frannie we will tell her now or with the family and what about Veccico if he see's us"?

Fraser stood in front of Ray to look him in the face, "Ray we will take it as it comes. If Francesca is there then we will tell her and the same goes for Ray Veccico ok. So relax we can to this together lets go in".

They made it almost all the way to the bullpen before Francesca spotted Ray. She ran to him, "Oh Ray your back how was Benton was he ok. Ray you look like shit what happened"? Ray got out of her grip, "Gezz Frannie thanks you look good too. And why don't you ask Fraser yourself"? Just then Fraser came into view carrying Benton after getting away from the girl at the front desk.

Francesca's face lit up and turned puzzled when she saw he was carrying a baby. She went to him, "Hi Benton your back you look good. Whose baby is that"? She hesitated as her heart speed up, "Is it yours Frase"?

This was moving faster then Ray thought it would. Ray placed a hand on Francesca's shoulder, "We need to talk Frannie". He led her along with Fraser Benton and Diefenbaker into one of the interrogation rooms.

Once in the room Frannie sat down on one side of the table with Ray Fraser on the other side. While Benton was place on the table that was now wide awake. Francesca was worried, "Guys what's going on is something wrong and whose kid is that"?

Ray smiled, "Same old Frannie. Look what we tell you now you have to keep to yourself as we want to tell people ourselves ok. Can we trust you not to tell Frannie not even your family? Please Frannie"? Seeing the looks in there eyes she nodded, "Ok I won't tell I promise but your freaking me out guys".

Benton began to fidget a bit too much and on the verge of crying so Fraser took him out of his chair to cuddle him. Pacing helped calm him so they both watched as he walked up and down talking to him softly. This made them both tear up. Fraser looked so content doing it.

Still awake but settled so Fraser sat back down. Ray started fidgeting with his fingers, "Ok Frannie you know we both love you right. That we wouldn't hurt you right. It's just Ben and I well that is to say we're Ben". Ray looked to Fraser for help.

Fraser kept a hold of Benton, "Francesca Ray and I are getting married". Francesca went pale and very quite at first. Looked from one to the other. All of a sudden she was out of her chair and around the table hugging the life out them and kissed them both on the cheeks. Her face flushed, "I'm very happy for you guy's. I mean I know I love you Frase. And well you love me like a sister. So I guess if I have to lose you to any body I'm glad it's Ray. Ok now about the baby wants to explain that"?

Francesca sat back down watching the three of them. She watches how the baby gazed up into Fraser's face. She wished it was there baby that was doing that. She was brought out of her musing's by Fraser clearing his throat. Fraser told her the whole story his voice cracked from time to time of how it came to be that he and Ray where now sole guardians to Benton.

Francesca was shocked, "She really must have cared for you both to trust like that. And she blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. Gezz Frase that must have been a shock to find out she was a Fraser. God how are coping. Look I'm here for both you ok. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut till you say so". Fraser wiped his eyes, "Ah thank you kindly Francesca".

The bullpen was crazy so it was easy for them to get to Ray's desk with out been cornered. Ray put the bag down, "Look Ben would you mind if I went to Welsh on my own about the transfer thing. I owe him that much. We can do the you and me thing together ok"? As Fraser sat he answered, "That would be fine Ray. I don't mind really beside I want to give Benton the rest of his feed he didn't take it all this morning". Ray smiled his smile reserved only for him, "Thank you Ben". Fraser watched Ray disappear behind Welsh's door. Looking into Benton's eyes, "Hope your daddy will be ok".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As Fraser watched Ray disappear through Welsh's door he took Benton out of his carry cot to feed him. Looking into those baby blue eyes as he did, "Now young man you going to finish your bottle for me"? Benton gave a gurgle sound, "I'll take that as a yes then".

While feeding Benton Detective Dewey came over to say hello, "Hello red how are things in the great white north"? Still feed the baby, "Hello Detective Dewey ah there fine thank you kindly". Fraser gave a smile to try and say that was true but Dewey saw behind this but didn't push it.

Dewey sat beside him, "So you and Ray about time I'd say". Fraser turned a sharp look at him, "How'd you how did you know"? Dewey laughed, "Relax red I won't say a word although we all pretty much know well we have had a pool going to see how long it would take you two to figure it out. So that your son"?

Still in shock from what he heard Fraser answered, "You had a pool going I-I don't know what to say. But I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell Ray Veccico as we would like to tell him ourselves if he doesn't already know dose he. As for Benton here in a manner of speaking yes is my son but he is also Ray's son. His mother before she died made us his guardians in case something happened to her. She didn't tell us she was dying". Fraser's voice cracked at that point.

Dewey put his hand on Fraser's shoulder, "I'm sorry Fraser I didn't mean to upset you. And no Ray Veccico doesn't know he's only back at work here a few days. So you and Ray happy. He moving north I guess. Look in case you're wondering I've got no problem with you two. I know being a gay cop is not good in most places. But I'd be a hypocrite if I was. Well since my brother is married to a guy named Paul and there off on there second honeymoon and I'm looking after there kid".

Fraser began to burp Benton, "Thank you Detective Dewey Ray and I are very grateful. I do believe that Ray is moving north. We have a lovely property lots of land so Ray can open his own business if wants to. We're very happy. I didn't know hat your brother was gay. How old is there child"?

Dewey smiled, "She's six she go's to a special school she has down syndrome. My god though is she clever. They adopted her when she was new born her parents where only teenagers and knew they wouldn't cope poor kids. They picked my brother and his husband Paul themselves saw the good in them I guess". Handing Benton over to Dewey, They sound like great parents and very lucky to have you to help them and support them". Smiling into Benton's face, "I'm the lucky one they let me help them and her. I love spending time with her. My thinking is when it comes to my brother is love is love. It shouldn't matter weather it's two men or two women or a mixed pair. Love is love and if it works more power to them". With that Dewey handed Benton back as his phone was ringing. With polite goodbyes he went to answer it.

Fraser was surprised at how open minded Dewey was. He was also very surprised they had a pool going on them, how many knew before they knew themselves?

Meanwhile in Lt Welsh's office. As Ray sat down, "Good morning Ray how was your trip to the great white north and is Big Red"? Sitting deeper in the chair, "Sir my god Fraser was a mess. He has lost so much weight. The case has hit him really hard. It turned out the little girl that died was family a Fraser. He didn't know till afterwards. Sir I've been offered a transfer to Fraser's detachment it's a new programme there starting and I'd like to take it. There is more to tell about us but we want to that together".

Welsh eyed him up, "That must have been really hard to walk into Ray. God that poor guy can't cut a break as if he hasn't had enough suffering in his life or punishment. So this transfer you sure about this and this other stuff. So when is Fraser flying in to talk about this"?

Ray's face lit up and he pulled back the blinds to revile Fraser and Benton sitting at his desk. Welsh stood behind him, "So he came with you and whose kid is that"? Looking out at them, "Ah sir that's part of what we have to talk about".

Welsh opened his office door, "Big Red, Baby my office now". At seeing Welsh's face Fraser found himself smiling and made his way to the office, "Right you are sir".

Entering and sitting down, "Hello sir so nice to see you again sorry it has been so long". Shaking his hand, "its ok cons- what is it now Sergeant Right and this is". Welsh said pointing to the baby.

Fraser and Ray looked at each other, "Ah yes sir I am a sergeant now and this is". Looking down at the baby and then at Ray for confirmation it was ok to go on and getting a nod to do so. "This is Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser".

Welsh went silent. So figured Fraser was tired of telling the story so he did. Told it all. The story left Welsh speechless for a bit.

When he finally found his words, "My god Fraser why didn't you phone us when this first happened. When one of my men is hurting I want to know and help them". This made Ray smile Welsh still thought of Fraser as one of his.

Fraser didn't know quite what to say at first. "Sir I was lost after it happened. I didn't speak to anyone. Only for Laura I probably wouldn't have eaten much either. She didn't blame me. My god she gave us custody of her son and blessed him after us both". Fraser felt tears sting his eyes but willed them not to fall.

Welsh nodded, "You're a good man Fraser. You did everything that you could do. Stop beating yourself up over this. Now you're punishing yourself by marrying Kowalski here". This lightened the mood and they laughed. Ray swears that even baby Benton giggled at this.

Fraser turned to smile at Ray, "Sir I love Ray very much and it's going to be an honour to marry him. We hope you will attend"?

Still nodding, "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now this transfer come back in two days and we will start the paper work". Welsh's phone stated so they made there goodbyes with promise to come back.

Finally collecting the GTO from lock up and did a little bit of shopping. They where back at the apartment.

Closing the door, "My god Ben what a day. Ok I'll put Benton to bed you wash out his bottles. Then we will have tea and order pizza what'd Ya say"? Putting the bags down on the counter, "That's a fine idea Ray".

Ray headed off putting Benton to bed and Fraser put away the shopping then started on the bottles. Fraser was not feeling to well but he knew if he told Ray. Ray would freak out. Fraser listened to Ray singing softly to Benton to get him to sleep. Fraser thought that Ray had such a sweet voice.

Just as Ray entered the kitchen to see Fraser at the sink. He saw Fraser sway and go down. Fraser went down hard. Ray shouted, "Ben Oh My God, Oh My God Ben".

Ray was frantic patting Fraser all over. Fraser came around very quickly. "Ray what happened ah I think I fainted I think"?

Ray sat cradling Fraser on the floor giving him chocolate and water. "Ben why didn't Ya tell me you weren't feeling well. I know you're still not eating right Ben. Your going to have't ta Ya know. Your going to have to do better we have Benton now you have to do for you for us. I can't do this alone your going to talk to someone ok"?

Fraser looked into those worried eyes, "Your right Ray I'm sorry. I promise I will do better and I will talk to someone. I'm sorry I caused you pain it won't happen again".

Ray got him to his feet and onto the couch, "You better mister I want my husband to be alive when I marry him. Now sit still and I'll make tea and I'm ordering two pizzas and you're going to eat every bit of it got it". Fraser smiled, "Got it Ray".

Ray went back to the couch with phone in hand and kissed Fraser long and hard with more passion then ever before. To show Fraser just what he'd be losing if he didn't help himself.

Fraser caught on, "Right you are Ray and I love you". With one more peck, "love Ya to Ben". Ray went and ordered the pizzas. And Fraser swore he was not losing this he would do what ever it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Morning dawned and today was the day Ray Veccico and Stella where coming for dinner at Ray__'__s apartment. Ray had made the phone call before he and Fraser went to bed. Saying that they had something to discuss with them both. They wanted to do it at Ray__'__s apartment because Fraser still wasn__'__t feeling well enough to go out for dinner. To say that Stella demanded to know what they wanted to talk about was an understatement. Before Ray hung up Stella finished with, __"__God Ray your still a stubborn piece of s-__"__. Ray hung up and cut her off. She still had the power to make him feel an inch tall._

_Next morning Benton was ready in his push chair. Diefenbaker was at Francesca__'__s because he missed ante. So with a final check on the apartment they set off to buy what they needed for the dinner._

_As Fraser pushed the trolley, __"__Ray dose Stella have a preference what she__'__d eat for dinner__"__?. Guiding Benton__'__s push chair, __"__She likes pasta and chicken oh Ya and veg I guess but it__'__s been awhile Ya know__"__. Fraser took note of Ray__'__s tone. Ray was still withdrawn from the phone call last night. Fraser prayed he could keep his mouth shut during dinner for Ray__'__s sake. He did not like this woman. They way she treated Ray was unacceptable. __"__Ray, Ray Veccico like__'__s that also so that would be just fine. Perhaps we could make some pineapple pizza as well give them a choice__"__? Ray smiled he knew what Fraser was doing, __"__Thanks Ben__"__._

_They where pretty tired from shopping but had to get down to cooking. As Fraser insisted on cooking the pizza__'__s from scratch that left Ray to chop the veg and cook the pasta and chicken. Ray was so nervous that he cut his fingers a number of times. Eventually Fraser suggestedthat Ray feed and play with Benton before there guests arrive. That way they hoped he__'__d sleep through the meal at least. As Benton would be the last thing they__'__d talk about._

_Pacing while holding Benton, __"__Sorry Ben I- I know I must be driving ya nuts. I__'__m sorry it__'__s just a big deal Ya know. You must be just as nervous telling Veccico an all. I know I know I was married to Stella. You worked with Veccico. Unless Ben do you have something to tell me__"__. Ray added wriggling his eyebrows at him. Fraser Giggled, __"__Ray, Ray, Ray your incorrigible__"__._

_Fraser went back to cooking and Ray went to feeding and playing with Benton. Sitting on the floor, __"__Ok Benton now rules for when our guests arrive. You stay quite ok. No crying no giggling until we come and get you ok. Ok Benton we__'__ll play a game Simon says be quite__"__. Ray swore he saw Benton throw his eyes to heaven as if to say dah dad._

_A few hours passed and food was ready wine was breathing and table was set. Benton was thankfully sound asleep in the bedroom. So there was no visible evidence of a child there. It was going to be hard enough explaining there relationship and moving to Canada. To add Benton to it was going to be very hard indeed._

_Just before they arrived Fraser pulled Ray into an embrace and a long and deep kiss. Pulling back to look Ray__'__s in the eyes, __"__We__'__re going to be fine. We__'__re in this this as a family ok. Just know that I love ok__"__. Ray pulled back into the hug, __"__God I love you Ben so much. Together forever__"__. Finally the knock came to the door._

_Ray opened the door, __"__Hey Stell, Veccico come in__"__. Stella wasn__'__t even in the door when she started, __"__Ray what is it that you want for god sake__"__?_

_With a sigh Ray just said, __"__Can I take your coats and we will talk after dinner. Ben is in the kitchen. So go on in and I__'__ll just hang these__"__._

_Veccico handed him his coat, __"__Look Kowalski is everything ok. Sorry about Stella she was up all night worrying about this__"__. Ray just shrugged his shoulders, __"__Look we__'__ll talk alright. Go on in Ben is really looking forward to seeing you again__"__._

_Ray Veccico was worried but pushed it down and headed for the kitchen. Veccico stood for a moment just looking at Fraser. He was at the oven bending down taking out the bread. It was when Fraser stood that Ray Veccico saw just how much weight his friend had lost and he was shocked at it. Finding his voice, __"__Hey Benny how are Ya__"__?_

_Fraser turned with a light up the room smile. Before Ray knew it he was in a tight hug. It was something that Fraser never did. But it had been awhile so maybe Fraser had changed somehow. __"__Good to see you Ray you look great__"__._

_Ray got out of the hug, __"__I__'__d love to say the same thing Benny. But you look like hell what happened__"__?_

_Fraser paled more, __"__Ray we will talk. Just please after dinner ok. I promise. It__'__s important__"__._

_Stella stood behind her former husband, __"__Well Ray what__'__s this all about. You love drama don__'__t you __"__. Doing his best to keep a steady voice, __"__No Stell I do not love drama. And I think only while you__'__re here ye should call me Stan or Kowalski or something. Just so there__'__s no mix up but only while yer here__"__. Throwing her eyes to heaven, __"__Very well Stan__"__. She said with a sarcastic tone._

_Sitting at the table everyone was tucking into there food and all seemed to be enjoying the food. Deciding to try and break the tension in the air Ray Veccico spoke. __"__Nice spread who cooked__"__?_

_Fraser and Stan looked at each other, __"__Ben cooked the pizzas from scratch and I did the pasta chicken and veg no big deal__"__. Ray Veccico smiled shaking his head, __"__Don__'__t sell yourself short Stan it__'__s really good almost like Ma__'__s__"__._

_Stella gave a snort and all looked at her. But she didn__'__t speak just continued to eat. But it wasn__'__t long before she did, __"__I see you__'__re just as clumsy as ever Stan. Did you manage to cut all your fingers__"__?_

_Pushing his plate away, __"__No Stell I had other things on my mind. I__'__m sorry I__'__m not as good as you. Oh sorry your chief__"__. She didn__'__t reply back._

_The rest of the meal was ate in silence and desert went down a treat. Stella was getting restless, __"__Come on already tell us now or we are leaving__"__. Grabbing her arm Ray Veccico said, __"__Stella just be quite. They will tell us in there own time__"__. Fraser mouthed the word, __"__Thanks__"__. Then, __"__Coffee, tea then we will sit and speak__"__._

_Tea and coffee where made and now all around the table looking at each other. But before Fraser opened his mouth Ray Veccico did. __"__Look Benny before you start there is something I want to ask you if that__'__s ok__"__? Fraser looked at him curiously for a moment, __"__Very well Ray that would be fine__"__._

_Ray Veccico held his coffee mug, __"__Benny can you explain how a 200,000 dollar mortgage disappeared. And how all of a sudden trust funds with 10,000 for Maria__'__s two and Francesca__'__s little ones turned up the lawyer just said they where a gift from someone. Would you know anything about that? As I__'__m very confused and Ma won__'__t tell me. I know she knows__"__?_

_Fraser was looking very embarrassed and blushing terribly, __"__Ray I-I__"__. Ray sat back, __"__Ya I thought as much. Now what I want to know is why and how did you get that much money Benny__"__?_

_All eyes where on Fraser waiting for answer, __"__Ray I would have paid the mortgage as soon as you took it out. But it was tied up for a bit and wouldn__'__t be realised for awhile. It was my fault you took it out. I put you in that situation Ray. I nearly ran off with her if you hadn__'__t shot me. I would have cost your family a home. I couldn__'__t have live myself if I did.__"__ Ray tired to interrupt but Fraser held a hand up to stop him._

_Fraser went on, __"__No Ray it was my fault. I used the money my father left me. The money from the dam. I was never going to use it on myself. I wanted to put it to good use. As far as the trust funds well collage is expensive Ray I didn__'__t want them worrying about that. It should build up more before they get there money go__'__s in once a month__"__._

_Ray finally got a word in, __"__But Benny I did that for you. You__'__re my best friend. I would do it again for you in a heart beat. Ma knows doesn__'__t she that it was you. Did you tell Maria and Francesca yet you gave those trust funds__"__?_

_Clearing his throat,__"__ Yes Ray your mother knows. She came by the consulate with a copy of deeds to the house and Ray. She hugged and kissed me. She told me there was no need for me to have done that. That she was not mad at me for almost going with her. I didn__'__t know she knew. Then your mother ordered me to Sunday dinner. Said she wanted all her family there that included her Mountie son and her other Ray__"__._

_Ray Veccico looked at Stan, __"__Ya Benny Ma loves you both. I don__'__t have enough thank yours to say for what you to did for my family sorry our family while I was gone. And you Stan it was you I bet that paid all those bills that never showed up only the receipts off them am I right__"__. Stan blushed just as much as Fraser had done. That was enough for Ray, __"__Thank you__"__._

_Stella was sick of waiting, __"__Ok, ok enough. Now Stan get on with what you want to tell us__"__._

_Stan took a breath clutching his mug for dear life. __"__Ok Stell I was thinking of leaving of leaving the force. But I- I was offered a transfer to Ben__'__s detachment. It__'__s a new cross border programme and I took it__"__. Stella went to speak but Stan stopped her._

"_Stell please wait till I__'__m finished ok. Anyway it couldn__'__t have come at a better time. I__'__ve recently decided to act upon my feeling I have for someone. Stell I__'__m in love again. I never thought in a million years that I would be again. But I am and I__'__m getting married. I__'__m marrying I__'__m marrying Ben Stell. I hope you can be happy for me. Cos I__'__m happy for you and Veccico__"__?_

_Stella was stunned she suddenly stood up sending her chair crashing to the ground. The noise thankfully wasn__'__t loud enough to wake Benton. She just started shouting, __"__Are you crazy. Are you just plain stupid? God I knew you where dumb Stanley. You__'__re not gay. Or was our marriage a sham. Did you screw men behind my back while we where married Stanley. God my parents where right. I should never have married you stupid son of a__"__. Ray Veccico stopped her._

_Suspired by her husband grabbing her arm, __"__Don__'__t tell my Ray that you condone these- these faggot cops__"__. Stan__'__s eyes where filling with tears. __"__Stell please don__'__t. I never once. Not once cheated on you not even after I caught you with my best friend. I__'__d never do that. I loved you too much you know that. I only ever had two lovers Stell you and Ben. How could you say that__"__?_

_Ray Veccico picked up her chair and sat her back in it. Then he said, __"__Stella that was totally un called for. From what I herd Kowalski is a very loyal person and Stella you should know better__"__._

_Ray look from Fraser to Stan. Fraser looked horrified and Stan looked broken. __"__Benny let me ask you. Are you happy? And I mean really happy to be marrying Kowalski here. And starting a new life with him up in frezzerland__"__?_

_Light came into Fraser__'__s eyes as soon as he spoke. __"__Ray I can honestly say I__'__ve never been happier, I didn__'__t know love could feel this strong or this good. And Ray I hope you don__'__t hate me or are discussed by my relationship with Stan. But I__'__d love you by my side as my best man on our wedding day__"__?_

_Ray smiled a sad smile, __"__I was worried about you after Victoria. I was worried that she scared you so much that you__'__d never find love. And now you have. I can see it your eyes Benny when you say his name. And no I__'__m not discussed by your relationship not even a little bit. Who else would stand up there with you Benny? I__'__d pop you if you__'__d of asked anyone else__"__. With that Ray came around the table and gave both Fraser and Stan a hug. Ray whispered into Stan__'__s ear, __"__You hurt him I__'__ll kill you__"__._

_Stan let out a breath, __"__Thanks Veccico it means a lot to us. We will let you know all the details of wedding when we do. The village kind a running it__"__. Ray laughed, __"__Ok thanks__"__._

_Stella was horrified at her husband and starting shout loud and now standing again sending her chair crashing. That made Stan do the same, __"__Please Stell keep your voice down or you__'__ll__"__._

_Stella kept shouting over him, __"__Or I__'__ll what Stan. I can__'__t believe this. You know your dad stopped talking to you for eight years because you joined the police. What is he going to say to this? You__'__re just so stupid. I don__'__t even know how you get dressed in the morning__"__._

_Finally Fraser couldn__'__t hold back any longer. Stood and shouted, __"__ENOUGH ALREADY__"__. Everyone stopped in shock. Fraser never got angry._

_Fraser went on, __"__Mrs Veccico I__'__m sick and tired of listening to you cut down Stan. I can__'__t hold my tongue any longer. I__'__m sorry Stan sorry Ray but I have to say this__"__. They all stayed quite._

"_Mrs Veccico I__'__ve listen to you for three years cut down this man every chance you got. You didn__'__t even care who was around or what it did to him. Do you know how hard it was not to- I won__'__t go there but I wanted to make you stop. Stan is a good kind gentle and loving man. You didn__'__t know you had a good thing. But do you know I__'__m glad that you didn__'__t. Because I would never have the honour or never have the chance to be marrying him__"__._

_Stella rose to her feet as she had sat in shock at Fraser getting angry. __"__Hold on a god dam minute constable__"__. Fraser cut her off, __"__Sergeant__"__. Stella frowned, __"__What__"__? Giving a wicked smile, __"__I__'__m a sergeant now Mrs Veccico__"__._

_Just then a whaling cry came from the bedroom. Stan looked at Fraser, Great timing hey__"__. All looking at each other. As Fraser headed down the hall to the bedroom. Ray leaned forward and asked, __"__What was that__"__? Stan just said, __"__You__'__ll see__"__._

_Stella and Ray went completely still as they saw Fraser come down the hall holding a baby. __"__Sorry about that he woke he must be hungry. Stan could you get the rest of Benton__'__s feed for me please__"__?_

_Ray leaned in, __"__Am Benny whose baby is that. Oh god are you a father and never told me__"__. Stan handed Fraser the feed, __"__Thank you kindly__"__._

_As Fraser began to feed Benton, __"__Rat this is Benton his mother was Laura. She was one of my first cases up there. Domestic abuse. I tired so hard for her to get help for herself and her daughter Lucy and to press charges but she wouldn__'__t. Till one day it went to far. He hit while she was pregnant and then he hit Lucy. She left and came to me finally for help. Only on the way her car broke down. Lucky I was coming down that road. I had to deliver her baby at the side of the road. I got them to the sage house then__"__._

_Fraser took a breath, __"__Only Mr Coyne that was her husband found the safe house and kidnapped the children. We tracked them to the cliff. I tried to get him to hand over the children saying he didn__'__t want to hurt them. But he put Benton here in the snow and throws Lucy off the cliff and shot my arm before jumping himself. I ran to see Lucy she was holing on. The angel she was at I had to use my injured arm. I could hold her she was panicking too much and fell from me. Ray I saw her eyes looking at me all the way down. She was only six and I couldn__'__t save her. She thought of me as a hero Ya some hero I turned out to be. And Mr Coyne only fell a few feet landed on a ledge only got a broken hip and legs. But Lucy she died__"__._

_Stan rubbed his back as Fraser went on, __"__It turned out the former sergeant gave Mr Coyne there where about. Laura never blamed me. She thanked me for saving Benton and for trying with Lucy. She__'__d bring Benton over every night and dinner and she asked if I__'__d be his godfather. The Ra- Stan came up and they became friends she asked him also. I she knew of our - my feelings for Ray so you know. She got us to sign custody papers just in case anything happened to her we__'__d get him straight away. Even the birth cert I signed so the father couldn__'__t touch it__"__._

_Fraser__'__s voice was cracking, __"__At his blessing she blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. That__'__s the funny part Ray. Turns out she was family. A Fraser she changed back before she died. She didn__'__t tell us she was dying. She did two days after Benton__'__s blessing. Now here we are a family__"__._

_Room was very quite before Ray spoke, __"__Jesus Benny I__'__m so sorry. I don__'__t know my god. Benny from what you tell me you did everything that you could. You tried to warn Laura and she didn__'__t listen. It was not your fault that Lucy died it was her dads fault. Laura obliviously cared a great deal about you both to give you such a precious gift Benny. I__'__m so proud of you Benny__"__._

_Stella was furious, __"__Let__'__s go Ray. I will not stay here and listen to this crap__"__._

_Ray snapped, __"__No Stella you go. I want to spend time with my friends. I__'__ve not seen them in ages. And how could you be so insensitive. Oh go home and I__'__ll see you later__"__. Stella put on her coat, __"__Don__'__t bother Ray__"__. With that she left._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

They all starred at the door as Stella stormed off. Fraser felt really quietly, "God I'm sorry Ray should I go after her or something and apologise"? Both Stan and Ray looked at each other and said at the same time, "Oh no you mess with THE STELLA".

Stan got a beer for himself and Ray and water for Fraser and sat back down. Thinking how much Stella can still affect him. Which was nuts they'd been apart a long time? Now this new Ray was going through what he did with the Stella.

Ray sipped his beer slowly, "So Benny how are ye handling the daddy thing"? Both men smiled sweet smiles, "Fine so far Ray thank you kindly".

Ray kept talking, "Benny I hate to say this but you look like shit. You've lost so much weight. That case really hit you hard didn't it. Are you seeing anyone about this Benny you know getting help"?

Fraser had finished feeding Benton and was now burping him, "No Ray I'm not seeing anyone right now about it. But I will. I'm trying to get better. Stan has already warned me. So don't worry".

Putting both his hands on the table Ray began, "Benny but I do worry about you. You're going to have to try Benny. You have a family now. What happens if you get really sick over this? What happens then"?

Stan put his two cents in, "He is right Ben. I mean you've already fainted on me the other night. And Gill told me you've fainted a few times up there. We'll help you Ray and I. But you also have to help yourself. As I said before I want the man I'm going to marry to be there on our wedding day. Look we're not ganging up on you we're just worried about you"?

Ray was horrified, "Jesus Benny your fainting. For god sake you go see someone tomorrow. Or so help me god I'll set not only Ma on you but I'll set Francesca as well. So what do you have to say to that Benny"?

Stan chuckled and Fraser swallowed, "Ok, ok Ray I promise I'll go see someone as soon as I can. But I can't go tomorrow. We're seeing Stan's parents and yours tomorrow". Ray laughed, "Gezz guy's yer really making work for yourselves aren't ye".

Ray kept looking at Benton, "Would it be ok if I held him Benny"? Without hesitation Fraser handed over Benton. "Benton this is your uncle Ray so be good ok". Benton just giggled up into there faces.

Ray smiled beautifully at Benton, "Ah guys he is one cute kid. Benny I swear he really is a Fraser. He has the Fraser blue eyes. Well your blue eyes". Stan was so happy. The fact that Veccico didn't react badly and that he was been supportive. Not only of Ben and Benton but himself as well.

Drinking his beer Stan, "Ya he dose doesn't he. Thank god because I've seen his I wouldn't call him dad but a sperm donor and there is no way he is growing up like that. He is growing looking my Ben". Stan then blushed to high heaven at the words that spilled out of his mouth".

Ray noticed that Benton had one of Fraser's shirts wrapped around him, "An Benny is this one of your shirts"? Fraser took a look, "Ah yes. It's the same one I wrapped him in the day I delivered him. Since that day he won't sleep without it. We found out the hard way the other night". Shaking his head, "Poor Dief jumped a mile high". All laughed and looked around for Dief then remembered he was with Francesca.

Benton had fallen asleep in Ray's arms. Fraser smiled at this, "Ray you seem like a natural. You'll make a great father someday". Stan and Ray shared a look. They both knew the same argument. Stella would say, "_You know it's not the right time Ray. I'm just getting ahead Ray_". It was always about her needs and not about his needs. Or even there needs together.

Ray answered in a sad voice, "Ah I don't think so Benny. Stella I think will never want to have children. And after her behaviour here tonight". Ray paused, "I'm not sure I'd want them with her or even stay married to her. Would you want Benton here to grow up with kind of prejudice? I don't think so"?

Fraser and Stan looked at Ray open mouthed. Stan started, "Ya mean you'd leaver her after what happened here tonight. After one outburst"? Fraser watched them. He thought it best to stay quite. After all they were the ones that knew Stella the best.

Stan went on, "Veccico make sure you've thought about this. Don't make your mind up based on what happened here tonight. I'm sure it was just shock or something. We'll she was always trying ta make me feel an inch tall. But that was just Stella".

Silence rained for a bit before Ray spoke. In a sad tone, "Well you see Benny, Stan it's not just what happened here tonight. And I tell you I'm never going to forgiver for the way she treated you both. That was unacceptable. No one should be spoken to like that. I mean for god's sake she didn't even ask if you were ok Benny. How you were coping with that little girls death. I-I just I'm so disappointed in her right now".

Ray still held Benton it made Ray sad that he may never have this of his own. But still Ray continued, "You see this isn't the first time. She's used derogatory remarks before. Used names I didn't like. I mean I now I'm catholic and I may follow some of the teachings but not this one. I mean if god didn't want two men to fall in love then he wouldn't let it happen. And I can see it pour out of you two. Now how can that be wrong? I don't think so"?

Stan spoke softly, "Ya Veccico now that I think about it. She used to do that when we were married as well. I hated it. That's why I was nervous telling her. I was nervous for Ben telling you over you been catholic and all well I'm catholic but as you can tell not a practicing one. Now I'm babbling sorry I'm sorry I'll shut up now".

They chatted for awhile longer. Ray glanced at the clock, "Guys it's been real but I think it's time I went home and faced The Stella. But before I do can I give you a hand putting Benton to bed. Since I may never have this of my own"?

Stan was clearing the table, "Sure Veccico go ahead. Why don't you and Ben go a head and do it. While I clean up here"? Stan waved them off.

Once alone in the bedroom. Ray changed Benton into a clean nappy and his night clothes. Then tucked him into bed. Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray you really are a natural at this. I truly hope you have this on day". Ray sighed, "Me to Benny me to".

Ray faced Fraser and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Really Benny why didn't you call me, Ma or Welsh when all this happened. Any one of us would have helped you. You know that don't you. Well know this Benny my friend I'm here for you now. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what and that go's for Stan as well ok"? Fraser ran his thump over his eyebrow, "I'm sorry Ray. I didn't talk to anyone and well Gill my secretary rang Stan to come. Well she had been hovering over his number for days I knew what she was going to do. But I'm glad she did or I wouldn't have all this now a family".

As Ray put on his coat to leave, "One more thing guys. Would you like me to be at Ma's tomorrow when ye break the news to her and the family especially Francesca. You know a bit of support"?

Fraser and Stan said at the same time, "Oh god Ya". They made there goodbyes and watched Ray leave. Fraser asked, "Do you think that they'll be ok Ray"?

Ray let out a breath, "Ben I couldn't really say. But I wouldn't say it looks good. Stella is as stubborn as a mule".

Ray Veccico finally made it home. The apartment was in darkness. Ray knew that Stella was home as her car was there and her coat and bag where in there usual spot. Ray started, "Stella, Stella I'm home can we talk. I need to know why you acted like that how could you be so cruel".

There was quietness for such a long time that Ray thought that Stella either just took another coat or went our or she was just been stubborn. Ray knew she wouldn't be sleeping at this early hour. Getting exasperated now, "Stella for god sake get out here and TALK".

Stella stormed out of her study come home office, "What the hell are you doing here Ray. I told you not to bother coming home did I not? And you come in here shouting. I was on an important call Ray. So say what you have to say and leave for heavens sake".

Ray kept his coat on, "Stella keep your voice down. I just want to know how could you be so cruel to Benny and Stan. Tell me explain that to me why Stella"?

Stella just starred at him as if he had two heads, "Cruel your saying that I was cruel. Ray those two are fucking queers how can you stand there and condone what there doing. Are you telling me you don't see anything wrong with that picture? Two men getting married for Christ's sake. And raising a little boy. Now tell me that's not sick"?

Ray thought Stella couldn't get any more cruel, "Stella how dare you say that. They are doing a fantastic job with that child. Laura would never have given them custody if they weren't good enough Stella. And Stella as a matter fact no I don't see anything wrong with them getting married. There in love and if you couldn't see that pour out of them tonight then your blind".

Stella was furious, "Blind your calling me blind. I was married to that dumbass Stanley for fifteen years I know that idiot thinks. He was always jumping into things. What the hell is he thinking marring that stupid Canadian? I bet he brainwashed him. He was always filling his head with crap. Of how clever he was how good he was. How clever Ya right".

Ray stepped closer to her, "Stella are you listening to yourself. How can you talk about your ex husband like that and about Benny. How dare you. I will not stand here and let you say things like about them".

Putting her hands on her hips, "You won't let me. You won't let me ok Mr Ex Detective. You tell me what's what if you're so clever".

Ray was red faced with anger, "Stella you didn't even ask Benny if he was ok. You could see it on his face how much that little girls death affected him. Instead you said I'm not listening to this crap and left. For to long now Stella you've acted like this. Not just about Benny and Stan. But you've made remarks before. I don't think I can put up with this. You either change or I can't stay in this marriage Stella"?

Stella glared at him, "Well Ray I'll make it easy for you. That call you interrupted that was me filling for divorce. I was thinking about it for awhile now. I did not sign up to be married to a cop again. You could harm my career by going back. But you just helped more by your behaviour tonight".

Ray nodded, "If that's the way you feel Stella very well. But I'm telling you. I'm not lying on the divorce papers. Everyone will know on record that you're a bigot". Stella slapped him hard across the face.

Ray just grinned at her giving her no satisfaction and headed for the bedroom. Packed a bag glancing around the room there was not one bit of his tastes in the whole place. It was all Stella. Ray took off his wedding ring and placed it on the dresser and left.

An hour later Fraser and Ray sat on the couch cuddled up to each other. Still reeling from Ray's and Stella's visit. They where saddened by Stella but delighted in Ray Veccico's reaction. Just as they were wondering how they were getting on. A knock came to the door.

Ray answered, Ray Veccico stood there with bag in hand. And Ray Kowalski saw that he had no wedding ring on anymore. Knowing what happen, "Come in Veccico it will be ok I promise". Ray Veccico shook his head and came in, "Thanks Kowalski, Hey Benny". Both Fraser and Stan hugged him. They would be there for him just as he was there for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Ray Kowalski woke to a smell that welcomed him coffee. Glancing at the clock he saw it read eight am. Ray looked over and saw that Ben was still in a deep sleep. Yesterday had been a tough day and today maybe tougher. With a soft kiss to Fraser's temple Ray got up and after the bathroom made his way to the kitchen.

Ray Veccico sat at the kitchen looking tired. Ray turned to the sound of someone coming in. seeing a sleepy rumbled looking Stan was very amusing.

Ray spoke first, "Morning sleep head coffees up hope you don't mind couldn't sleep"? With a wave of his hand Stan poured himself a mug and sat. "That's no problem Veccico make yourself at home". Shaking his head Ray replied, "Na I'll get out of yer hair today I'll find a hotel or something".

Looking at him straight in the eyes Stan said, "Oh no you don't your staying right here. You where there for us we're going to be there for you. We won't take no for an answer. So how are you keeping this morning sunk in yet"?

Taking a long drink of his coffee, "Thanks Kowalski I knew you must be a good guy. My Benny wouldn't have given you his heart otherwise. Not after her. You sure it's ok I stay cos I can find somewhere"? Ray was stopped by Stan waving his hand and saying, "Shut up". Ray mimicked Fraser, "Understood". Both laughed.

Stan rubbed his hand through his hair, "Really Veccico how ya holding up. I know Stell she can be well she can be pig stubborn". Ray sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "To be honest Kowalski if she hadn't filed for the divorce I would have after last night. I'm so sorry for the way she spoke to ye. I mean as I said she has made remarks before. But this was pass the point of no return".

Pouring fresh coffee for them both Satan sat back down, "So what's your plans for today other then coming with us for support later today. Oh I should tell you that Frannie she already knows about us and Benton. Well we really didn't have a choice to tell her. She kind a cornered us at the station".

Ray laughed, "Sheesh ye were brave. How'd she take it"? Stan smiled, "Actually she hugged and kissed us both. She said if she was to lose Fraser to anyone she was glad it was me. I tell ya Veccico she freaked me out".

Ray still laughed, "You sure it was Frannie. Anyway I have a meeting with Welsh today. I'm going back. I can't not be a cop. You know it's all I know and love. I think that's part of why Stella is doing this she just wouldn't listen to what I had to say about why I wanted to. I never said noting about her opening her own practice".

Stan nodded, "Ya I get ya. I'm glad I'll still be doing that when I move up north. Ben will be my boss so things are good. Never mind Stell if it's not about her it's not important".

Drinking his coffee Ray spoke, "You're a brave man Kowalski having Benny as a boss". They laughed. "Listen I'll be back later after my meeting why don't I take Benton for ye give ye a break. Maybe go have a meal together or see a movie have some alone time. Between yer visits I'm sure ye need it. Besides you'll have everyone around all the time here and at home I bet so let me do this for ye".

Stan replied, "You want to mind Benton jeez Veccico that would great. I mean you sure you don't mind. To be honest I think Ben needs the break. He well other then the weight loss. I think he has been taking his pain killers. He has been holding his back a bit lately".

Ray rubbed his face again, "Shit, Shit he has been having back pain. Fuck do you think's my bullet"?

Stan hadn't thought of that, "Oh I never thought about that Veccico. But I don't think so. I think it's down to stress or it could be the fact that he jumped off a freaken cliff to catch a criminal three weeks ago".

They were interrupted by Benton crying. So Stan hurried to get him before he woke Fraser up. But Fraser was in such a deep sleep that hadn't heard Benton crying or Stan come in to get him.

Stan came back into the kitchen with Benton. Benton's crying had stopped right away. Ray asked, "Well did he wake"? Stan shook his head, "Na Ben is still out of it. Here can you hold him for a minute while I fix his bottle". Ray took him, "Sure would you like me to change his nappy while you do that"

Stan smiled at Ray's eagerness and it was obvious that Ray should be a dad someday. "Sure please Veccico if you'd like there is some in that bag over there and fresh clothes as well thank you".

Ray took Benton and got the bag with the nappies and clothes. And went about changing Benton. Ray spoke softly to Benton, "So young man you going to be good for your uncle Ray. No peeing into my face ok"? Benton giggled. Ray smiled, "I'll take that as a yes shall I".

Stan smiled as he made the bottle. Listing to Ray talk to Benton. He wished Stella could see this. That she could see how wonderful a child can be. How wonderful Ray was with a child she was really missing out on something really special.

Ray finished changing Benton without getting peed on thank god. And into fresh clothes he sat down just as the bottle was ready. Instead of handing back to Stan to be fed. Stan handed him the bottle, "Why don't you feed him. I'll go wake Ben he won't want to sleep late"?

Ray took the bottle, "You don't mind. But sure I'd love to feed him thanks. Ya Benny isn't great at sleeping in. so go change and wake him. Make yourself presentable for your parents".

Stan headed off and Ray began to feed Benton.

Stan took a shower and changed before calling Fraser. Stan sat at the side of the bed and kissed Fraser on the head. "Hey Ben, Ben time to get up. Gona meet the parents today Ben".

Fraser slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock and saw it was half nine. Fraser sat up fast, "Good god Stan you let me sleep in so late. I'm sorry I must have been tired. I'll get up now and help you with Benton I'm sorry".

Putting his hands on Fraser's holding him there, "Hey slow down there Ben". Its ok ya needed ta sleep. Anyway Veccico is helping. He has already changed him and is now feeding him. Think we can hire him as a nanny Ben"?

Fraser smiled, Ra- Stan, Stan, Stan you're terrible. How is Ray this morning?

Rubbing Fraser's arms, Actually Ben Veccico is fine. He is going back to work at the 27th. Oh ya he has offered to look after Benton today for awhile so we can have some alone time. He is great with Benton I must say".

It wasn't long before they were all seated around the table. Ray still had a hold of Benton in his arms. Benton seemed to enjoying it because he couldn't stop smiling or cooing up in to Ray's face.

They chatted for awhile before it was time to leave. Ray headed for his meeting with Welsh and agreed to look after Benton later that day. Fraser and Stan got ready to leave for Ray's parent's house.

As they sat in the GTO Fraser took Ray's hand, "Ray we are going to be fine. Your parents are good people ok". Ray held his hand tight, "Ya they are. And they are going to love you cos I love you and they'll love Benton as well another grandchild what's not to love right ok lets get going then". They headed off still not letting go of one another's hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Pulling into the driveway of Ray's parent's house. Ray's parents had moved into a house and out of the trailer a little over a year ago. They still had their trailer in case they wanted to travel which suited them perfectly.

The four of them sat in the GTO starring at the house. Ray was a nervous wreck. Fraser spoke softly, "Ray we are going to be fine. Your parents love you and I'm sure they are going to love Benton as well. So come on lets head in".

Ray's hands gripped the steering wheel as if it were a life line. "Ben I'm scared what if what if they leave me again. Just like they did when I joined the academy. I couldn't bear that Ben I just couldn't not again".

Fraser took Ray's hands off the steering wheel, "Ray, Ray, Ray listen your parents love you they won't leave ok. Come on and we'll go in. anyway your mother just saw us and is coming this way". Ray squeezed Fraser's hands, "Ok Ben pitter patter lets get at her". Ray said that in a worried tone.

Ray got out of the car as did Fraser. While Fraser got Benton and Diefenbaker out whom they picked up on the way there. Ray ran to his mother. Mrs Kowalski Ran to Ray, "Stanley oh my Stanley so good to see you my boy". Ray picked her up in a hug and swung her around. Putting her back down, "Hi mum good to see you to. Ben and I have some news is dad here"?

Ray's mother frowned, "Stanley my dear is something wrong. Has something happened oh Stanley your father is inside with Jess, Robbie and Sam? Your brother is her you timed it perfectly".

Ray smiled a nervous smile. Fraser approached carrying Benton in his carry chair. Mrs Kowalski beamed, "Oh Fraser, Fraser so good to see are you visiting my boy"? She then noticed the baby, "Oh my such a darling baby is the baby yours Fraser my dear"?

Fraser looked at Ray. But Ray spoke first, "Mum can we go in so we can talk please. I think it's a good idea that James is here get it over with"? Taking his arm his mother asked, "Your frightening me Stanley get what over with. Something wrong. Something bad oh my god Stanley is you sick"? Patting her hand, "No mum noting is wrong I promise and I'm not sick. Let's go get dad and James ok and talk".

They headed inside. The house was beautiful. It had a wrap around porch with seating. Inside was warm and cosy and very homely.

They were no sooner in the door when Ray was attacked by three children. All shouting, "Uncle Ray, Uncle Ray, Uncle Ray". Ray bent down to greet them all. Hugging them tightly, "Hey guys so good to see ya missed ya".

The three kids then spotted there favourite Mountie and wolf. All ran to greet him being careful of the baby, "Hi Ben nice to see you again and hiya Dief". All hugged Fraser's legs and Dief around the neck.

A voice sounded behind Ray, "Ray, Ray is that you". Ray turned, "James, oh god James". Ray ran and hugged his brother tight both shed tears. Ray hadn't seen his brother since he buried his wife the mother of his children. They were childhood sweethearts. She was tragically killed by a drunk driver six months ago.

Pulling back, "Hey bro how ya holding up"? James wiped his face, "Not so good but I have to keep going for the kids ya know. So what brings you here Ray"? Ray cleared his throat, "We need all need to talk get dad and join us. Leave the kids play with Dief we can tell them later ok. And before you say anything it's not bad news and I'm not sick". James nodded and went to get there dad.

After Ray greeted his dad they all sat around the dinning room table. Ray held Benton in his arms. Ray needed him to keep him grounded.

Ray looked at Fraser and smiled. Taking a breath, "Ok mum dad James you know I love you all right. So please don't hate me ok. Ok, Ok I was thinking of leaving my job I had been thinking about it for awhile. But in the past well few weeks I got new hope for a great future. I've fallen in love. I mean real love stronger then the love I ever had for Stella and I'm getting married".

Ray's mum spoke, "But why would we mad at that Stanley. If your in love in love is this not a good thing and getting married who is she who stole your heart"?

Ray's brother knew right away that it was the Mountie. In fact James was the only person who knew of Ray's preference and had been there for him and supported him greatly as did James's wife when she was alive. Ray glanced at James and James smiled nodded showing Ray he knew and approved. So that gave Ray the strength to go on.

Ray cradled Benton, "Ok, Ok god ok I'm marrying, I'm marrying Ben. Mum Dad I love him and I'm marrying him. I've a job working in his post a cross border exchange thing I'll be working for Ben. And I've a new son which I'll explain in a minute. But please don't hate me don't leave me again mum dad"?

Silence rained for just a moment. Ray was shocked that it was his dad not his mum who spoke. "Raymond is this true that you are marrying Fraser and moving to Canada and you have a son. Are these not important things your family should know about son"?

Ray's eyes teared up, "Yes dad it's true". Mr Kowalski smiled, "Ok Fraser do you love my Raymond"? Fraser looked at Ray, "Oh yes sir very much so. With all my heart and soul. If it wasn't for Ray II may not be here I well he saved my life sir in more ways then you'll ever know".

Mr Kowalski continued, "Raymond thank god is that all you wanted to tell us. Thank god you're finally admitting your feelings for Fraser and marrying him. For god's sake son it was obvious. Every time you spoke about the boy you lit up like a Christmas tree for heavens sake".

Ray sat open mouthed. Ray's mother chuckled and James hid his grin behind his hand. Fraser was proud of Ray's parents and his love for grew even more.

Ray's voice was shaky, "Ya mean you knew. You don't mind. You don't hate me are you happy for me or mad or me"?

Mr Kowalski spoke, "Of course we are happy for you both son. That Stella was not worthy of your love. Fraser is and has always been. And Fraser I think you can call me dad if you like son. Ok Raymond you mind telling us about your son now". Fraser answered, "Thank you sir- Dad". Ray's eyes watered up at this.

Ray handed Benton to his mother, "Mum I'd like you to meet your grandchild Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser". Ray sat about telling them the full story of Fraser Lucy and how they got custody of Benton. Ray shed some tears as he told the story. As did his mother. While James and there dad hid there tears behind clearing there throats.

Mrs Kowalski stood and handed Benton to her husband. She came around the table hugged and kissed both her boys. "Oh my Stanley my wonderful boy. And Fraser my brave boy. You call me mum ok you our family ok my new boy. I get a new son in law and a grandchild this is a good day. We must celebrate".

James came around the table to Fraser and held out his hand, "Welcome to the family Fr-Bro". Fraser shook his hand tightly, "Thank you James". James came to Ray and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Bro you're not meant to marry someone prettier then you". Ray laughed and smacked his brother playfully. "Very funny hardy har, har".

James clapped his hands together, "Ok I'll go fetch the munchkins and let them meet their new cousin back in a minute".

Mrs Kowalski went to kitchen to make tea James for the kids so that left Ray his dad and Fraser at the table. With Ray's dad holding Benton still. Ray's dad was gazing at Benton spoke, "Son I must say I've never been so proud of you. I said that when you joined the academy that you'd have a stink of bad people on you. But don't you pass all that out. You came out with this gift. Someone finally worthy of your love and this beautiful child. I'm proud of you my boy. And you Fraser you look after my Raymond up there. But I know I don't have to say that because you always do. Always have and I never thanked you for that so thank you. So when is this wedding up in Frezzerland and how do we get there"?

Both Ray and Fraser were lost for words for a moment, "You mean that dad thank you. I do love Ben so much and he dose look after me so well and we do have a great gift in Benton".

Fraser cleared his throat, "Thank you sir- Dad. I'll always look after Ray. There is no need to worry". Fraser looked at Ray and smiled at the fact that Ray's dad also called Canada Frezzerland. "S-Dad I'll send you all the arrangements as soon as we know. The village is kind of running it". Ray's dad laughed, "Ah it's good that people love and care about you up there".

Just then the three kids ran in, "is it true, is it true we have a new cousin and a new uncle, Uncle Ray"? Ray moved around, "Ya guys let me introduce you. Jess, Robbie and Sam this is little Benton". The kids beamed, "Oh Uncle Ray he is so cute".

Jess she was the oldest, "Uncle Ray how are we getting a new uncle. You finally marrying Ben"?

Ray looked at Fraser and blushed. Then slapped his forehead gezz even the kids knew before he did. "Ya guys I'm marrying Ben. You like Ben don't Ya. Do you mind me marrying Ben"?

Jess, Robbie and Sam looked at Ray straight on hands on hips, "Don't be silly Uncle Ray. We love Ben. Ben is cool and he loves us and he loves you so that's good right"? Ray swallowed kids saw thing with such innocents, "Ya guys he dose love us doesn't he. Thank you guys".

The kids now turned there attention to their dad, "Daddy can we go to Uncle Ray's and Bens wedding please we'll be good we promise"? Ray started to say how far it was but was cut off by James. James smiled, "Of course we're going to go wouldn't miss it for the world".

The morning flew by after that. The kids helped feed Benton and play with Dief and Fraser. Ray spent some alone time with his mum and dad. Who reassured him of how much they loved him and Fraser. How proud they are of him. And how much they looked forward to coming up for the wedding. It wasn't long before they were back in the GTO heading aback to the apartment.

Fraser asked, "You ok Ray your very quite? Ray smiled a sweet smile sweetly, "Ya Ben I'm fine. I guess I'm just in shock. I never thought they'd act like that Ya know. I'm just in shock. God Ben I can't wait to marry Ya ". Fraser smiled back, "I loved them as well Ray and I love you and I can't wait to marry you either". Hands joined they headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

They arrived back at the apartment around one o'clock. As they came through the door they saw that Ray Veccico was back also. He has his head in a stack of files. Ray raised his head to greet them with a smile.

Ray spoke, "I see that yer still alive things go well I hope. I made coffee would ye like some"?

Stan put down the nappy bag, "Actually Veccico things went shockingly well. They took the news real well. My brother and his kids where there. Fraser and Stan sat, "For gods sake even the kids said to me are you finally marrying Ben. I mean gezz even they knew before me".

Ray poured coffee for them and tea for Fraser. Ray looked from Fraser to Stan and laughed, "Sheesh guys that is funny. I bet ye were shocked. I'm glad things went well for ye. Yer good men. Ye deserve happiness. Look go change and pack an over night bag ok".

Stan and Fraser exchanged looks. Fraser asked, "Ray why would we need to pack an overnight bag"? Ray sat back in the chair, "Ya I'm going to give ye more then just a couple of hours break guys for lunch or a movie before we go to Ma's house. I've booked ye a room in a hotel down town to give ye a night off as well. I'll look after Benton and if I need help I'll call Frannie. Just call it part of an engagement present".

Fraser and Stan looked at not quite believing there ears. Fraser sounded surprised, "Ray you don't have do this it's". But Ray cut Fraser off, "Oh yes I do Benny. It's not nearly enough to pay back for what you both did for me. So please let me do this for you"?

Stan spoke, "Thanks Veccico we- Thanks very much. We except don't we Ben"? Fraser nodded and smiled, "Yes thank you Ray".

Bother Fraser and Stan showered and changed. They showed Ray where all Benton's things were. Bags packed and they'd pick them up and Benton along with Ray later on before going to the Veccico house.

Fraser and Ray had a lovely break. They enjoyed a lovely lunch and a long chat of how they'd like there wedding to be and a agreeing to let the village help like they want to. They know that they have there best interests at heart. After lunch they enjoyed a walk in the park before heading back to pick up Benton and Ray.

Ray Kowalski pulled up outside the Veccico house with Fraser, Benton and Dief at his side. Ray Veccico pulled in his own car. They couldn't pause in the car because Ma Veccico heard them pull up and had come out. She started towards the car right away. So they all got out.

Ma spoke excitedly, "Oh my Ramondo how are you". As she hugged who protected her boy. Stan hugged her back tightly, "I'm fine Ma brought you some visitors and we have news is all the family here".

Ma looked at him then passed him to Fraser and ran to him. Hugging taking care of the baby, "Oh my caro my Benito how are you my dear. Oh you have a bambino my dear"?

Ma asked, "Is something wrong my boys come talk tell us your news. I've just made supper. My Stan your still too skinny tut, tut come on". She called him Stan because her other Ray was there and she didn't want to get confused.

They all headed inside. The house was just as they remembered very welcoming and homely. Lots of picture. Stan was shocked to see some of him but not surprised to see some of his Ben.

They all sat around the dinning room table. Somehow this was more nerve racking then being at Stan's parents house was. This time it was Fraser who had to explain and it was this time he held Benton to ground him.

Fraser cleared his throat, "Ma, Francesca, Maria, Tony and Ray. I well that is I've some news. I hope that it's not bad news and that you won't think any less of me once I've told you"?

Ma took a hankie out just in case it was something to hold onto, what could be so bad that you're this nervous about telling us my boy. You're not sick are you"?

Fraser smiled, "No Ma I'm not sick. I'm in love and getting married".

Ma gasped, "But that's wonderful caro. You're getting married. Who is it you're marrying. They must be wonderful if you're marrying them"?

The table was quite listening. Fraser and Stan looked to Ray and Francesca. Who were their support and lifeline at the table and were glad of the smiles on there faces showing it.

Fraser continued, "Ma the person I'm marrying is a wonderful person who I love with all my heart and soul. Ma I'm marrying Stan".

Ma smiled sweetly, "Is that all my caro. Oh I knew you loved him so. It was only a matter of time before you both worked it out. Come give your Ma a hug". Both Fraser and Stan hugged her. Fraser was surprised, "You knew Ma how I never I mean"?

Ma patted his hand, "A mother knows when her sons are in love. Ok now are you going to introduce your Ma to this beautiful baby"?

Stan took over here, "Yes Ma I guess this is your grandchild. Meet Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser". Ma gasped and held him, "Hello my boy such a beautiful face you have welcome to the family".

Stan sat and told the story. Stan told of how he was called to Canada to help Fraser. About Lucy, Laura and how they got custody of Benton. By the time he finished he had shed more tears as did everyone around the table including Tony.

Ma spoke in a sad tone holding Fraser's hand, "Oh my caro you went through that alone before Stan got there. Why you not call your Ma. I would have come up and helped you"?

Fraser's voice was low, "I'm sorry Ma. It's just hard. But I was glad that Ra-Stan came and now I'm the happiest I've ever been".

Tony spoke, "So you two finally are getting hitched. So when is the big day up in the great White North"? Stan answered, "We're not sure yet. We'll let you know. We hope you all can come up for it".

Ma smacked his hand, "Of course we'll come up for it". Fraser smiled and spoke again, "Ma there is something I'd like to ask you. You don't have to but I'd, I'd like it very much if you could give me away"? Ma shed tears of joy, "Oh I'd be honoured my caro oh thank you so much". Fraser hugged her once more, "Thank you Ma".

The rest of the evening was great. Lots of laughter and joy. Marias and Tony's kids enjoyed meeting their new cousin. But Fraser has always been Uncle Ben to them.

Fraser and Stan tool Ray and Francesca out to the porch to talk. Stan spoke softly, "Look we just wanted to thank you both for your support. It really means a lot to us. It's been hard and we were nervous about this. But we have a good family here. I'm glad that I'm apart of it. I would have missed out on something special here. The only wish I have is that Ben's mum and dad could be here to see and be part of all this".

All looked to Fraser, "Stan I'm sure my parents will be there in spirit and I know they would have and will love you".

Francesca moved forward, "Stan you looked after my brother's cover so well and us. You did things not part of the cover. You took Maria's kids some weekends gave them a break. You baby sat at least once a week. You went above everything and we are never going to forget that bro".

Ray spoke in shock, "You did that wow Kowalski I mean". Instead of going speaking on Ray just pulled Stan into a bear hug. It made both Fraser and Francesca laugh at the look on Stan's face both they both joined in in the hug.

The evening was moving on and Ray finally got Fraser and Stan to leave for the hotel. After there goodbyes and the promise to by before they go they left.

Francesca saw that Ray still held Benton, "Hey bro why do you have Benton. Did they forget him or something"? Ray shook his head, "Na Frannie I got them a hotel room. You know give them the night off. Benny isn't looking to good and he needs a bit of rest". Francesca patted his back, "You a good brother to them Ray". She went back inside the house and Ray headed back to the apartment with Benton.

Fraser and Ray entered the hotel room or should they say suite. It was huge. The bedroom was separate from the living area and it had a huge Jacuzzi tub. Ray spotted a not on the dresser for them both.

_Hey guys hope you enjoy the room. Get some rest. I__'__ve booked you both a massage which should be there at eight. Remember guys don__'__t do anything I wouldn__'__t do._

_Yours_

_Ray V_

They made the most of it. Had a lovely massage and headed down for dinner. Soon lying in bed in the huge bed. God they needed the rest cuddled up to each other kissing and whispering to each other, "Love Ya, Love Ya, Love Ya". Over and over before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_Today was the day Ray would start his paperwork for his move to Canada. First stop was to the consulate then onto the 27__th__ district to get everything in order. _

_Pulling up outside the consulate felt weird. Ray had visited Turnbull every now and then. Ray liked the guy he had been a good friend while Fraser had been gone. But pulling up there now with Fraser and Fraser not working there stranger._

"_So Ben feel weird being back"? Looking at the consulate Fraser answered, "Yes Ray a little bit I must say. But it will be nice to see the place again Turnbull and Rob I haven't seen him in years"._

_As they headed through the doors to the consulate they greeted the guard on sentry duty. Ray always made a point of doing it. It was only right they should be not ignored. Turnbull jumped from behind his desk to greet them. "Oh Sergeant Fraser, Ray how are you welcome to Canada. You here to start your paperwork."_

_Ray shook his hand, "Hiya Turnbull. Ya here to start the ball rolling. Big boss man around or can you do the paperwork for me"? Turnbull gushed, "Oh I can certainly do the paperwork for you Ray. But I think Sergeant Shee would like to meet you and Sergeant Fraser again wait right here"?_

_Turnbull rushed off to fetch the boss. Ray smiled to Fraser, "Nice to know something's haven't changed hey". Fraser laughed, "True". Out of the kitchen came a very tall very handsome man. His face lit up when he saw Fraser._

_It was sergeant Shee. He spoke as he came forward, "Ah Ben my god how are you been. Long time no see". Fraser greeted him with a warm hug, "Hi Rob how are you. How did you end up here?_

_Robert laughed, "I pissed off a few people up north Ben sure you know the story. So I hear you're here to start some paperwork or something turn bull wouldn't tell me all the details"?_

_Fraser and Ray were happy that Turnbull kept his word and told no one. Fraser answered, "Ah yes sir". Robert held up his hand, "Ben no sir please. You are older then me and we are friends. And I'm not my father Ben-Ton". Fraser laughed, "Right you are Rob"._

_Fraser went on, "We are here to start the paperwork my partner Ray's move to Canada. We are getting married. Ray has taken the transfer to my post in the cross border programme". Robert slapped Fraser's back, "So Ben someone finally stole your heart and it wasn't me I'm hurt. Only joking don't worry Ray. So you're the famous Ray are you Turnbull always talks about you and Ben talks about you in his letters. Since your friends with Turnbull I'll let him sort your paperwork. Since you're marrying a Canadian citizen that will make things easier. Ah Ben is that your baby or Diefenbaker are they your puppies"? Dief whined at this. They all laughed, "No Rob this is our son Benton". He told the story as they had so many times over the past few days. It left Robert dumbfounded._

"_Jesus Ben why the hell did you not call me for fuck sake. I would have come. I was in the next time. You were always so stubborn but I still love you big dummy. Listen go with Turnbull and I'll take Benton give you peace to do it. So I'll see you before you leave well you will if you want this cutie back". Ray and Fraser thanked him and handed over Benton and went with Turnbull._

_Ray whispered to Fraser, "Ah Ben something I should know. Where you two an item. Fraser laughed, "God no Ray just best friends. Rob was always teasing me like. Anyway I think his wife and kids would have something to say about that. I was best man at his wedding and I delivered his kids". Ray breathed out a sigh of relief, "Ok, ok good, good sorry just I want Ya all to myself". Fraser kissed his ring finger, "You do Ray my love you do". _

_Turnbull turned out to be very efficient at the paperwork and it was done in no time at all. Turnbull marked where the lawyer had to sign and the paperwork for Lt Welsh as well._

_Turnbull stood and shook their hands, "Ray I just want to say. Good luck up in Canada. I will miss your friendship. You've been a very good friend to me. Please keep in touch". Ray blushed, "Thank you Turnbull I'll miss your friendship as well. But we will visit and we hope you will visit us as well. You will come to the wedding wouldn't you"?_

_Fraser spoke then, "Turnbull you have been a very good friend to us both and please do keep in touch your welcome anytime"._

_Just before they went to leave the consulate a dizzy spell hit Fraser. Lucky Robert was by his side and caught him and put him in a chair. "Jesus Ben what happened there you ok"? Ray was by his side fast and Turnbull went to get him a glass of water._

_Ray spoke; Ben has been having dizzy and fainting spells. The case really got to him. Ben hasn't been eating or sleeping well. But Ben why didn't you say you weren't feeling well. I could have come on my own or put it off till tomorrow Ben"._

_Fraser drank his water, "Sorry Ray but I was feeling fine up until and hour ago. I'm fine now though so don't worry Ray. I'll get an early night tonight I promise. Ray we really should get to Lt Welsh"._

_They al shook their heads. They knew they couldn't change the Mounties mind once it was set. "Ok Ben if your feeling unwell at any stage you say and we go home ok. I mean it Ben you tell me or else ok". Fraser nodded, "Ok Ray I promise". They headed off and they were a step closer to Ray's move to Canada._

_Parked in the parking lot of the 27__th__ district. Ray took the keys out, "Ben you sure your up to this. I mean you can go home and I'll talk to Welsh on my own"? Looking at Ray, "Ray I'll be fine really. It's just being a long few days. Really I'll be fine". Nodding, "Ok Ben. Ya tell me the second you're not feeling well right"? In a soft tone, "Very well Ray I promise". They headed in together._

_Walking through the bullpen a few people stopped and talked to them. A voice from behind them caught their attention, "Big red is that you"? It was Detective Huey that was calling him._

_Fraser went over, "Hello Detective Huey how are you"? Huey looked Fraser up and down, "Jesus Fraser you've lost so much weight are you ok are you sick or something is there anything I can help you with"? Fraser was surprised by his concern, "No I'm not sick. I've just had a few tough months I'll be fine thank you"._

_Huey went on, "So red is it true you marrying Kowalski"? Fraser's eyes widened, "Ah how did you hear that"? Huey looked embarrassed, "Look sorry but I over heard you talking to Francesca. I'm sorry but I haven't said anything to anyone. So is it true"? With a huge smile, "Yes, yes it's true and this is our son Benton". With a slap on his back, "Well congratulations finally". _

_Ray came over, "Ben what did Huey want"? Leaning into Ray, "He just wanted to know if it was true I was finally marrying you. He said congratulations"? With relief, "Thank god. Huey is one of the good guys. Come on lets see Welsh"._

_The meeting with Welsh didn't take long. All the forms were signed and stamped. It just had to be looked at by a lawyer now. Welsh bit them good luck and promised to visit and keep in touch. Welsh could not wait for their wedding._

_Fraser held Benton in his arms as he and Ray spoke to Huey and Dewey. "So guys when ye heading back up north"? Dewey asked. "I have to get a lawyer to check out and sort these papers out then we can head back" Ray answered. Dewey smiled, "Ray maybe I can help there my brother is a lawyer and he is just back from his honeymoon now. I'll give him a call tonight for you and sort it out if you like"? Ray was warmed by this gesture, "Jezz Dewey that would be greatness thanks"._

_As they were talking they were unaware that Fraser was sweating more and calling Ray because at first it was soft. The calling got louder, "Ray, Ray, RAY". Ray turned, "Ben, Ben what's wrong"?_

_Fraser voice was funny sounding, "Ray please take Benton I think I'm". Ray took Benton. That's when Fraser grabbed his left arm, "Ray I think I'm, I think I'm having a heart attack". Fraser fell to the ground before anyone could catch him._

_Francesca ran over at Ray's cries of, "NOOOO". And took Benton off him. Huey and Dewey started CPR as Fraser had stopped breathing._

_Ray was by Fraser's side wiping tears and shouting, "Don't you leave me Ben. Don't you fucking leave me? What about Benton hey. What about the horses and sled dogs. Jesus Ben we're getting fucking married you don't leave me"._

_Huey and Dewey got him breathing again just as the paramedics arrived and took over. Ray went with him in the ambulance and Francesca and the duck boys followed taking Benton for Ray._

_On the way in the ambulance the medics asked the usual questions, "Is he allergic to anything is he a drug user". All answers, "No". Too many questions. _

_Fraser was brought in to be looked at while Ray has to yet answer more questions and fill out dump forms. Ray paced in the family waiting room. They didn't even blink when he explained who he was to Fraser and were sympatric._

_Francesca arrived soon after along with Lt Welsh and the duck boys. "Oh Ray how is he. Is there any news how are you"? Hugging her, "Oh Frannie I can't lose him. Oh Frannie what will I do if he dies on me. They haven't come yet with any news". Wiping the tears that fell fully again._

_Ray saw Benton and took him out of the chair and into his arms. Cuddling to his chest listening to his heart beat, "Hey buddy daddy will be fine. The doctors will make him all better". _

_Welsh put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray sit down before you fall down ok. I'm sure Fraser will be ok. He is a strong young man now sit". Ray sat down still cradling Benton in his arms._

_It seemed like an eternity before a doctor came in, "Ray Kowalski" she called. Ray looked up, "Yes ma'm I'm Ray Kowalski". The doctor came over, "Hi Ray I'm Doctor Cartledge I'm looking after Mr Fraser". Ray looked into her eyes his red rimmed from crying, "Doctor how is Ben. Tell me he is going to be ok". Dr Cartledge asked, "Has Mr Fraser being under any unusual stress lately"?_

_Ray laughed behind his tears, "Ya you could say that. How about trying to get a woman who is been beat daily by her husband to press charges but she won't. He continues to beat her while she is pregnant then starts on their six year old daughter as well. She gets away go's to my Ben for help. Only breaks down on the way. Ben has to deliver her baby at the side of the road. Ben gets them to a safe house only the father finds out where this safe house is and kidnaps the kids. Puts one in the snow to freeze but my Ben gets him out. He then throws his little girl off a cliff but she holds onto something shouting for my Ben. The man then shots Ben in the arm a jumps himself. Ben then go's to pull up Lucy but he has to use his bad arm and he can't hold her because she struggling so much and falls from his grip and dies. Oh the funny part the father only falls a few feet and only gets a broken hip and leg. And later Ben finds out that Lucy was family A Fraser. So yes I'd say Ben was under unusual stress lately. Sorry for sounding snappy I'm just worried"._

_Dr Cartledge patted his arm, "its ok my dear I'd be worried if it was my other half as well. This yer son he is beautiful. Listen Mr Fraser has had a very mild heart attack brought on by stress. But other then been a little under weight Mr Fraser is healthy. He just needs some rest. I don't see any long term damage here and should be back to normal in no time putting bad guys behind bars. So this little guy and rest knowing his daddy is protecting him and his other dad. You can go see him in a few minutes they are just settling him in his room"?_

_Ray locked eyes with her, "Thank you doc that means a lot. Ya this is Benton Lucy's brother. The little guy from the snow. His mum died gave us custody. We're doing our best". Dr Cartledge spoke softly, "Well my dear I can see you are doing a great job". She smiled and left._

_Ray breathed out a breath, "Oh thank lord. Did ya hear that Benton daddy is going to be fine? See told ya doctors would make him all better"._

_Francesca, Welsh and the duck boys were trilled as well and let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Francesca came over, "Ray here give me Benton go see Fraser ok". Ray spoke shaky, "Thank you Frannie"._

_Just as Ray was about to go to see Fraser. Ray Veccico came in a panic, "Is it true, is it true Benny had a heart attack. Jesus how can Benny have a heart attack"? Stan looked at him and broke down again hugging Ray, "Veccico he did. He just handed Benton to me and went down. If it wasn't for Huey and Dewey he may not be here. Look I'm just on my way to see him. Give me a few minutes then you can see him ok". Ray hugged him again, "Sure Stan go on"._

_Stan walked down the corridor to Fraser's room. Ray turned to Huey and Dewey, "Jesus guys what happened"?_

_Huey moved closer, "God Veccico it was horrible. One minute we're just talking the next Fraser is shouting for Kowalski to take Benton off him saying I think I'm having a heart attack. Then down he went we couldn't catch him he went so fast". Shaking his head, "I tell you Ray I never want that cry of pain come out Kowalski again it was just it will haunt me. I never want to hear again"._

_Stan entered Fraser's room. Fraser's face was ashen colour. Monitors where beating in steady beats. The doctors words he was going to be fine were going around in his head. It was the only thing keeping him from freaking out more._

_Taking Fraser's hand, "Jesus Ben you scared me. I knew we should have went home or to a doctor like Veccico said. It doesn't matter now as soon as you're out of here the paperwork will be done. Then we are going home to Canada. The papers will be official then Benton Buddy senior". Ray kissed his forehead softly._

_Days passed quickly and Fraser got stronger and noting but good news from the doctor. The doctor did issue more time off he was to rest. That she would know if he wasn't as she was moving home taking over he doctor there. Which were his and Ray's home village? Stan made plenty sure that Fraser heard every word the doctor told him._

_On the day Fraser was getting out of the hospital Stan broke down a bit, "Ben please don't do hat again ok. You frightened the life out a me"? Kissing Ray's ring finger, "I promise Ray I won't. And I'm sorry for frightening you come on lets get going"._

_Huey, Dewey and Ray were at the apartment chatting to them. "So Fraser what do you do up there other then the Mountie thing"? Instead of Fraser answering Stan did, "Ben teaches in the school sign language and French. He also will teach you to horse ride if they want it. There is plenty to do up there"._

_Ray spoke, "You teach I didn't know you tech Benny wow"._

_Stan laughed, "Ya you should see it. The youngest in the class is four and she is real good better then the adults in the class. It was funny the kids thought it was cool we were getting married. The adults were starting to organise it even before class finished. It's going to be very interesting living up there people don't judge thank god"._

_They all had a good laugh at that. Huey spoke for all, "Well for one we do wish you both well up there. If anyone deserves happiness you two do. Fraser sorry but for that bitch Victoria and you Stan for that she devil Stella sorry but she was. Listen if ye need anything you know where we are ok"?_

_Fraser cleared his throat and spoke, "Thank you we I we sorry I'm just tired". Fraser was too tired to find his words. Ray stood, "Ok guys get going leave ye to rest. Just take it easy ok. I'll just go for a walk I'll take Dief leave ye get to bed ok"? They guys left and Ray took Dief for a walk while Fraser and Stan went to bed. By the time Ray got back they were._

_Finally in bed ray watched Fraser sleep. He whispered to Fraser, "Ben I'll look after ya my love. We'll be getting home tomorrow and everything will be ok. Love Ya Ben". Ray kissed his forehead once again. Fraser in his sleep said, "Love you Ray". Ray held Fraser cuddling him protectively. _


End file.
